Late
by Keegan Elizabeth
Summary: Grissom and Sara are late to a function and try to think of an excuse. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I blame **CSIGeekFan** for teasing me with a "What will L stand for? Late?" review for my Alphabet Soup drabbles (although I'm sure she meant "late" as in resulting in a geek baby). However, my mind went a different direction. I couldn't get the idea down to a hundred words so therefore you get this short ficlet. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of CSI.

* * *

"What's our excuse this time?" I asked Gil, sitting in our parked vehicle outside of the Las Vegas Convention Center where a party was being held. I looked at my watch to judge the time and concluded that we were already a half an hour late for this particular social function.

"Um…we got lost?" he suggested helpfully.

"We used that last time." I shook my head.

"Stuck in traffic?"

"Used that the time before…"

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both of us deep in thought.

"I think we've run out of excuses," I declared unhappily a few moments later.

"Well, we could always tell the truth."

I looked at him questioningly and wondered what his version of the truth would be.

He didn't make me wait long. "That my wife is a sex kitten…" Gil said before he trailed off, grinning.

_Hmmm… a sex kitten? That's what he thinks of me? Interesting. I think I kind of like it._ However, I still wasn't happy about being blamed entirely for our tardiness. _It takes two to tango after all. _"You're going to blame us being late only on me? Mr. 'Oh, Let's Take A Shower Together So We'll Save Valuable Time.' Seriously, Gil?"

"In theory, it should have worked," he stated before continuing, "However, I can't help it if I am unable to keep my hands off of you. You're very, very tempting, darling. Like right now when you're shooting daggers at me, all you're doing is making me hot and bothered. All I can think about now is kissing that red 'fuck me' lipstick right off of your mouth…"

Ten minutes later when Gil opened the passenger side door, I half stumbled out of his Denali. I couldn't help it if my legs felt a bit rubbery after being kissed senseless by him. _Damn, his kisses are potent. _Placing my hand in his as we walked toward the entrance of the Convention Center, I said, "You know what? We'll just say that we got lost again." _It wasn't like they ever believed us anyway…_ When Gil turned to smile at me, I noticed that he still had some of my lipstick on his face. _Oops…_

* * *

A/N2: I'm having "issues" with my current WIPs, so I distracted myself with this little ficlet. Let me know what you think? Reviews are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the story said complete when I posted it originally, and I thought it was going to be just a one-shot. However, I had an idea for a continuation and therefore you get this second chapter. And I might as well tell you now that I have an epilogue (of sorts, lol) planned. I hope you enjoy part 2 of Late!

Disclaimer: Without Sara on CSI, I have no desire to claim ownership of CSI.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Grissom or Sara?" Catherine asked as she joined Warrick, Nick, and Greg. The boys had been talking about the latest sporting game, which more or less revolved around an in-depth discussion of the cheerleaders' halftime show.

"Hey, Catherine. You're looking good tonight." Nick smiled at his friend before he continued, "I don't think they've arrived yet."

"They're late," Warrick said.

"Again," Greg added. "Not like that's unusual or anything…"

They all shared an amused look before breaking out in huge grins.

"What excuse do you think they'll use this time?" Nick wondered out loud.

"Probably the classic 'we got lost' excuse," Warrick responded.

As she thought back to their last big social function, Catherine asked, "Didn't they use that one last time?"

"Hmm. Yeah, I think you're right, Cath. And then the time before that it was traffic problems. Honestly, you would think that the two of them could get a bit more creative in their lies…"

Nick started chuckling. "Well, they have used some interesting excuses in the past. Remember that one time …"

For the next few minutes, they reminisced over some of Grissom and Sara's more imaginative explanations.

"Oh, what about their excuse they used when they were late to Lindsey's birthday party last year? You know the one about their kitchen catching on fire, and firefighters having to come…?" Greg doubled over in laughter. "That was beyond hilarious! I mean seriously… did they _really_ think we would believe that one?" He looked up finally, tears streaming down his face. "Oh, God… that was priceless."

The others agreed as well.

"So, the real question is do you think they really believe that they're fooling us?" Nick questioned a moment later. "I mean we are trained Crime Scene Investigators, after all…"

"Trained investigators who didn't realize that their two coworkers had been living together and dating for two years," Brass interjected as he came up behind and joined them in their discussion.

"Yeah, yeah. You can stop rubbing it in our faces that you knew all along about Grissom and Sara," Nick said. "Isn't it getting a bit old, especially since now they're married?"

Brass thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. "No."

Catherine edged closer toward Brass and gave him a smile. "You never did tell us how you knew about those two anyway… aren't you dying to let us know how you found out?" she asked. Personally, she was still a bit miffed that she hadn't known.

He just smirked. He wasn't falling for Catherine's charms. "I'm not telling you the secret to my superior detective skills," Brass said before he walked away to greet someone else.

A few moments later when a waitress passed by with glasses filled with champagne, Catherine grabbed another glass while placing her empty one back on the tray. Next, when the boys spotted another waitress carrying a tray full of hors d'oeuvres and canapés, they stopped her to refill their plates.

"Sara and Grissom are missing out on one fancy party," Catherine declared after taking a couple sips of her champagne and stealing a hors d'oeuvre from Warrick's plate.

"Well, I'm sure those two have created their own little party," Greg joked.

"I don't even want to think about that…" Nick groaned. "Seriously, who would have thought?"

"Hey, I always thought that Sara would be a sex kitten…"

Catherine smacked Greg on the arm for his comment, causing him to back away from her before he continued. "And to think she was almost mine, too," Greg thought aloud wistfully. "My very own sex kitten…"

Nick and Warrick along with Catherine collectively burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sara questioned as she and Grissom came up behind them a few seconds later.

Greg quickly spoke up. "Oh, we were just talking about, uh, kittens…yeah, we were talking about cute, cuddly kittens!"

"Um, okay?" Sara said, not quite understanding but willing to chalk it up to Greg being his usual crazy self.

"Anyway, how come you two are late?" Greg asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

Sara blushed slightly while Grissom answered, "We got lost…"

* * *

A/N2: Reviews are always welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Inspired by a comment made by csidle122333.

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI, then there also would be a show on TLC called _Grissom and Sara Plus Eight_. So if you concluded since there is no show called that on TLC I don't own CSI, then you assumed right. Good job and give yourself a pat on the back.

* * *

_Much later…_

"I'm so glad to finally be home again," Sara said, sighing in pleasure as she kicked off the heels she had worn that evening.

"Me too," he agreed, as he loosened and removed his tie before stripping until he was wearing only a pair of boxers. He had never cared to attend black tie functions in the past, but he would concede the events were much more bearable with Sara by his side. His gaze landed on his wife, who had her back to him as she concentrated on taking out her diamond earrings.

He then watched her struggle for a few moments to unzip her dress before he offered his assistance, stepping up behind her. She smiled her thanks in the mirror in front of them. Rather than helping her with her dress troubles, he first wrapped an arm around her waist and gently rested his hand on her stomach. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yes. I always enjoy having a chance to dance with my husband," she answered, placing her hand on top of his. She paused a moment before asking, "So, do you think they believed us tonight? About being late?"

He cocked his head to the side and thought about her question. "Well, since they were all trying hard _not_ to sport grins, I would say probably not." He then placed his other arm around her and rested his hand on top of the one that covered his and continued, "It doesn't really matter much anyway because we'll have a whole new set of never-ending excuses in about eight more months…"

She smiled as she turned and roped her arms around his neck. "So true. Just think we can use the excuse that the baby-sitter canceled on us at least a half a dozen times before they start to expect anything," she said before kissing him lightly.

Breaking their kiss (an undetermined amount of time later), he asked, "Why don't I get back to helping you out of your dress?"

With the dress removed seconds later, she pulled on one of her husband's t-shirts that she loved so much before he surprised her by picking her up and carrying her to bed. "Gil!"

He just smiled as he placed her on the bed and then crawled in behind her, wrapping an arm around her. She linked their fingers together.

"I love you," she murmured with sleep already heavy in her voice.

"I love you, too, my little sex kitten," he whispered before he closed his eyes and followed her into the wonderful land of dreams.

* * *

A/N2: I will say that I foresee in the future Sara being called "sex kitten" again in my fics (lol). Also, in case anyone cares or is wondering, I have NOT abandoned _Memories_ or _Faking It_. However, I'm not feeling well, and I have a slightly busy week ahead of me. And my muse is going insane with throwing ideas at me…so therefore basically who knows when I'll get to work on the two aforementioned WIPs. Bribes are always welcomed (esp. chocolate ones) as are reviews. Thanks!


End file.
